Casey's surprise
by Danceingfae
Summary: Casey got a new apartment and a suprise visit from his turtle friends
1. Default Chapter

My friend thought of the idea, I just expanded it.

Casey got a new apartment and he had his radio set up and was looking around. There was crates and boxes and furniture pushed up into one corner. April and the turtles had already left for home and Casey had the place to himself. While picking some stuff off the floor Casey found that Michelangelo had left his nunchuk there by mistake. Picking it up Casey picked up a box of underclothes when something fell out. It was some thing Casey had not seen in a long time. Feeling the blue material Casey thought why not and flipped on his radio.

The turtles were walking up the stairs to Casey's new apartment to retrieve Michelangelo's lost nunchuk. The closer they got they heard music coming from the door way. The closer they got the clearer it came.

"It sounds like he's singing to 'Do you think I'm sexy' by Rod Stewart." Donatello said seeming surprised.

The guys all looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing hearing the song. Trying to quiet down Raphael got a glint in his eyes that his brothers recognized all too well. Shaking their head no, Raphael nodded yes and burst in on Casey. At first Casey didn't notice but the guys all noticed one thing. Casey was wearing a blue thong and dancing to the music. Donatello grabbed his stomach and all their mouths dropped open. Casey's back was to the guys and he spinned around to the music and stopped seeing his friends there.

"Casey that's my, my," Michelangelo wasn't able to finish his sentence but what he was pointing to was his nunchuk hanging off one of the side straps of Casey's thong.  
"Hey guys, want to join?" Casey asked trying to be nonchalant and leaned against the wall. He misjudged his distance and hit the light switch plunging the room into darkness. Fumbling and Donatello retching could be heard.

"Never mind," Michelangelo voiced. "Keep it." More fumbling.

"Wait a second guys, don't leave yet," Casey yelled and the light flooded back on. Raphael found Casey's polaroid and snapped a picture. Casey stood there just opening and closing his mouth then charged at Raphael.

"Come back with that!" Casey yelled. The turtles all ran down the stairs into the street with Casey following. As the turtles slipped into a man hole cover closing it behind them Casey stood there stamping his foot on the hole and then stopped looking around. Some people were looking at Casey yelling at the manhole in his thong.

"That's what you don't date," A lady told her daughter. Casey blushed and turned to go back to his apartment. A few steps away it started to rain and he finally reached the door. Turning the knob, Casey found it locked and realized he didn't have his keys on him. Making a face Casey tried to get a cab, but all sped off after seeing what he was wearing. Head hanging down Casey turned to head to April's apartment.

April heard the buzzer and was very surprised to find a wet Casey in a blue thong. She covered her mouth and eyes at first then thought to go get him a towel. After he told her of the incident April was laughing hard.

"It's not funny," Casey insisted, towel around his waist. April nodded that it was, but found the spare key he had given her just in case. Driving back April followed Casey up and got the key back once the door was opened.

"I just have one question," April said. "If I ever come to visit is this what I can expect?" Casey shooed the laughing April away and shut the door. Changing into regular clothes Casey looked at the thong. Shaking his head at all that happened, Casey threw it out the window intent on never seeing it again.

"We should return this camera," Donatello said. "I just hope.."

"I'm sure he's in regular clothes now," Raphael said.

"My poor chuks," Michelangelo voiced.

"Will be fine," Leonardo finished.

"Yeah, well, I'm boiling them," Michelangelo grumbled. Laughing the turtles were almost at Casey's apartment when something fell onto Leonardo. Pulling the material off his head they all recognized it, Leonardo promptly threw it to the ground.

"Ahh, that was on my face," Leonardo said rubbing his face like he was washing it in the rain.

"It's your color," Michelangelo finally laughed. Donatello thought of something and picked them up.

"Let's go visit Casey," Donatello nudged his brothers. Snickering they headed up to Casey's apartment.


	2. 2

"Hold on a minute there Don i know you are up to something," Leonardo paused trying to give his brother a serious look. Donatello bit his lip then nodded his head in surrender that he had a plan in mind.

"Well, tell us the plan Don," said Mikelangelo anxiously, giving Donatello an adorable puppy dog look. "You know how I hate to be kept waiting in the dark!"

"I have to admit it but I am kinda anxious also to hear your answer about this one Don," said Leonardo. "Hurry up and tell us."

"Yeh, spill it Don before l knock yer block off," growled Raphael, also getting impatient.

Sniggering, Donatello paused long enough to say, "Well... it all depends on Raph," before laughter prevented him from saying more. The red wearing turtle looked at his brother in surprise.

"Watcha mean by that Don," Raphael said, getting suspicious. Still sniggering, Donatello wondered for a moment if this prank would be worth the fury of Raphael. But he has grown up with him so no matter what he came up with, it shouldn't be too bad.

"Well, if you would agree to let us borrow your life sized rubber doll Raph and with a liitle sleeping powder and Casey's blue thong, we can pull off the best prank ever!" Declared Donatello.

Raphael's face started blushing a bright red as he hollered at Donatello, the muscles bulging out in his neck. "What was ya doin' in my room snooping around fer Don and especially without my permission?!" The easy going temper Raphael displayed a moment ago promtly flew away as his other two brothers burst out in laughter upon hearing what Raphael had in his room.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Leonardo said with a huge smirk on his face, "Now I can understand why Raph spends so much time in his room!"

Mikelangelo spoke up saying, "Now I undertand why Raph walks so funny after coming out of his room," causing him, Leonardo, and Donatello to laugh even harder.

"Well, Raph, if you quit borrowing my pencils and paper I wouldn't be going in your room to do any searching to get my stuff back," Donatello said sobering up from his laughter with tears still in his eyes.

"Still aint right." growled Raphael as he looked at Donatello. "Besides, it's just there..." Raphael trialed off not able to think of a good excuse to having the doll in his room.

Well, are you going to let us borrow your doll Raph?" Teased Leonardo with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Are you gonna Raph, purty please," begged Mikelangelo, hopping around on both feet out of pure excitement, waiting for the answer from his red wearing brother.

"Shaddup the twos of you's," snapped Raphael at Leonardo and Mikelangelo. Not having the heart to say no to his baby brother Raphael counted slowly from ten backwards, willing himself to calm down so he can speak to Donatello without wringing his neck.

Raphael turned slowly around and said to Donatello, "Since ya blabbed to everyone about what ya found Don, ya can use it." Raphael then leaned in a little closer to his brother and said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes, "Ye better grow eyes in the back of yer head brainiac, cause there is a little thing that i got in store for yer that's called 'getin' even!"

Whatever Raph," said Donatello, not really worried about it since he figured that whatever punishment Raphael had in store for him, he will just have to deal with it, knowing it was going to happen. As Donatello started to explain the plan, Leonardo, Mikelangelo, and Raphael gathered around him. Admist the snickering, elbowing, and laughing between them, Donatello managed to tell them his plans.

The next evening Raphael arrived at Casey's apartment and knocked on the door. "Who's there," hollered Casey.

"lt's me Casey,,,Raph."

"Well, hold yer horses, l'm coming," replied a disgruntled Casey. He opened the door looking at Raphael and glancing around for his brothers.

"What do you want, shell for brains.You and your brothers come to return my camera?" Casey paused, looking around again for them. "By the way, where are they?"

Raphael sighed and gave a nonchalant shrug. "lf ya let me come in I will explain things to you." Casey shrugged his shoulders and moved out of the way as Raphael entered the apartment.

"What do you have in that bag there Raph ...my camera," asks Casey suspiciously?

"Yep", said Raphael , laying the camera down on the coffee table. "Got some beer too Casey. I figured we might as well drink a few while we are waiting for my bro's, just to be passing the time you know," said Raphael as he sat down on the couch.

About one hour later as Raphael slowly sipped from the only bottle of beer that did not have that sleeping potion that Don had put in the other bottles. A chuckle escaped from Raphael as he saw Casey's beer fall out of his hand onto the floor. 'Good timing too, since that was the last bottle of beer.' Rapahel thought. He picked up the shell cell, knowing it was time to tell Leonardo and the others that Casey was asleep.

"How did things go Raph," Leonardo questioned, as Donatello and Mikelangelo gathered close to Leonardo to hear Raphael's reply.

Things went according to plan Leo," said Raphael . "Casey is sleeping like a baby, but snoring like a broken down chain saw!"

Donatello and Mikelangelo started sniggering and Leonardo quickly bit down on his lip to keep from laughing as he replied to Raphael , "Ok bro' be there in a few." As Raphael was ending the call he could hear Leonardo bust out into a full grown belly laugh with Donatello and Mikelangelo doing the same. "Will wonders never cease," mused Raphael . His normally uptight brother, 'The Fearless Leader,' relaxing and doin' something normal.

The turtles arrived and entered the apartment each equipped with what they would need to pull this off. Using their ninja stealth they carefully set everything up, taking care not to wake Casey. Once finished, the sun was going to rise in a few hours, the turtles slipped to the nearest rooftop to wait in safety and shadows for Casey to wake up to his new surprise!

A few hours passed when Casey started to stir. Leonardo spotted this and nudged his brothers while Donatello prepped the video camera they brought for the occasion. One would snicker and get elbowed another to hush, then another would start to snicker.

As Casey started waking up he heard real loud car horns and rather rude comments entering his still sleepy head that felt like a bunch of giant fire crackers. 'Oh man,' thought Casey. 'This has got to be one of the worse hangovers I ever had in my entire life. I wonder why Raph didn't close that window before he left last night? Knowing that bozo's dumb luck he did'nt even get a hang over.' Casey slowly opened up his eyes intent on going over to close the window.

As Casey opened his eyes he found out much to his embarrasment and dismay that he was not in the safety of his apartment as he thought but instead was laying outside on his roll a way bed in his boxers on the sidewalk that was in front of his apartment! And to add to the embarrasment a fully inflated rubber doll lay next to his wearing the blue thong, along with a note and key attacked to it.

"What the...?" Casey whispered trying to ignore the noise around him. Picking up the note and key casey glanced at the thong thinking they looked just like the pair he threw out the window. A loud honk brought him back to present, aggravating the growing headache his hangover was giving him. One guy evern dared to ask Casey out on a date, of all things!

However Casey's questions was soon answered as he read that note. 'Hey Casey, wise man say, never borrow a ninja's weapon. Hell hath no fury like a ticked off ninja. Signed Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph.' With his face burning a bright red, from anger and embarrasment, Casey stood up grabbing the rubber doll making it squeak and shook it towards the surrounding rooftops.

"I know you guys are up there!" Casey shouted, getting even more wierd looks from passerbys. "Wait till I get even with the bunch of ya, you can't hide forever!" Still clutching the doll, Casey stalked back up to his apartment away from the view of strangers.

"Why the dirty green sneaks," Growled Casey as he let the door slam behind him and stalked up the stairs.

Up on the rooftop the turtles was laughing hard, clutching their sides with their hands whiched ached from laughing so much. "Man, this is something I'll always remember and cherish for the rest of my life," said Mikelangelo, holding in his laughter long enough to speak.

"I agree wih ya there bro," declared Raphael , his face still red from laughing so hard.

"Guys. I agree with Mikey on this one too, it's something I will also remember for the rest of my life," said Leonardo, calming himself down.

Donatello spoke up, wiping the tears from his eyes and saying. "l don't know about anyone else, but how about us celebrate by getting a couple of pizza's and go home and watch it on film.

"Great idea Don," exclaimed his three brothers and started to head towards the twenty four hour pizza palor.

As Leonardo and Mikelangelo walked ahead of them, laughing and snickering at what they did to Casey, Raphael put his arm across Donatello's shoulders as they was walking and said,"Hey Don!"

"What Raph," asked Donatello as he looked at his brother smiling.

"I am still gonna getch ya for goin' into my room," Raphael told him with a smirk on his face.

Throwing his arm across Raphael's shoulders Donatello chuckled and said,"I know bro' but you know what, it was worth it, especialy after what we did to Casey, l wouldn't have it any other way."

Laughing about what they said Donatello and Raphael hurried to catch up with Leonardo and Mikelangelo to join with them in their conversation and to enjoy each others company and to share the love that they have for each other.

THE END OR IS IT?


End file.
